


吞没

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: 洪渊俊不会忘了郑然官的坚持与果敢正如郑然官也不会忘掉洪渊俊的隐忍与执着。这或许只是一个普普通通的夜晚，却也是无数人的分离与许诺。





	吞没

**Author's Note:**

> 一个pwp！！！！！  
> nennark啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
> 注意避雷啊！！！！

空气中弥漫着小声的呻吟，洪渊俊已经在抑制自己的声音，可身底下的手反而更加肆无忌惮起来了。郑然官不断按压着洪渊俊的敏感点的同时，也轻咬着他的脖子。这场lw老友聚会在酒精的催化下还是变成了卫生间里的春宵一刻。他本来是扶着喝醉的郑然官来醒酒的，不料这个家伙居然装醉。他还没反应过来就已经被拉进了卫生间。郑然官反锁了门，吻住洪渊俊，直到两人都憋得满面通红才依依不舍的松嘴呼吸。  
“你确定就要在这里做？”洪渊俊有点犹豫又有点渴望，他知道自己根本不会拒绝，但还是心生忐忑。  
“不然只是吻你吗？”郑然官笑眯眯的，眼神里透着浓浓的欲望。他的天使马上就要和自己分离，他还是很想让天使有一个深刻印象的。  
脱裤子的过程格外的繁琐，裤子褪到膝盖位置，郑然官就急不可耐的挤出润滑，开始扩张。  
“你还真是早有预谋……啊！”洪渊俊喃喃说着，却因为突然的填满惊叫。郑然官一边抽动着一边吻了吻洪渊俊的耳朵，“你要是声音太大，会被发现的”随后他就抽出了手指，进入了洪渊俊。扩张不充分让两个人都有点不好受，可这份不好受却因为发生在公共场所而变成了一种独特的快感。看着洪渊俊羞红的脸，郑然官突然笑了一声，“你还是很紧张啊”洪渊俊瞪了郑然官一眼，就把头埋在他的肩膀上，在他耳边小声的呻吟着。

一切都在悄悄的发生，但要是这么安分就不是郑然官了，他空闲的一只手搂住洪渊俊的腰肢，顺势把他按在了卫生间的墙上，冰凉的墙面让洪渊俊浑身战栗，身子里也不受控的缩紧，突然的变化让郑然官不小心叫了出来。洪渊俊抓住郑然官的失神的机会，在他耳边轻轻吹气“叫那么大声，你不怕被发现吗？”

郑然官喜欢他这么说话的样子，他的天使一直在扮演一个完美的样子，无论是对家人还是朋友，永远都是一副成熟磊落的模样。洪渊俊的欲望与俏皮只有在他面前才会显现，也只会为他一个人这样。他希望洪渊俊能多多展示真实的自己却又想自私的占有洪渊俊这些小小的不一样。他笑着掐了一把洪渊俊的腰，回应道“当然怕了，不会能留下这么深刻的回忆，被发现也值得。”洪渊俊面对郑然官直白的回答脸更红了，  
洪渊俊的呻吟变得断断续续，他仰着头喘息，身体出现了最诚实的反应，直到眼前白光一闪，便软软的瘫在郑然官的怀里。洪渊俊目光湿软，迷恋的看着自己的情人，他们的分别不会那么悲伤却也绝非一笑而过般简单。他在郑然官温柔的动作中慢慢沉沦，眼泪不自觉的流下来。郑然官感受到了肩头的湿热，他捧着洪渊俊的脸，吻着洪渊俊流泪的痕迹，眼神里是坚定的誓言和永不磨灭的真心。  
洪渊俊不会忘了郑然官的坚持与果敢正如郑然官也不会忘掉洪渊俊的隐忍与执着。这或许只是一个普普通通的夜晚，却也是无数人的分离与许诺。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也爱您，祝你快乐


End file.
